


Flamboyant.

by atclophobia



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders era, Sirius is sad, Sweet, remus is oblivious, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atclophobia/pseuds/atclophobia
Summary: Flamboyant. This is how Sirius’ friends described him. This qualification was, in his opinion, a synonym of success. Despite the darkness he was fighting against, he still managed to shine for his friends. Nothing could make him prouder.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	Flamboyant.

It’s Remus’ shoulder against his that took Sirius away from his usual daydream. As he seemed to realize what was going on around him, Remus slid a small drawing on the table. Sirius grabbed the paper and purposefully brushed his best friend’s fingers for less than a split second. Even this very unsignificant gesture made his whole body shiver, Sirius was addicted to this feeling. The love, the passion, the pain he felt when this kind of things happened were everything he needed. He needed to feel something, something new, something genuine, something sweet even. He needed Remus, his best friend, his future lover, his everything. Of course, Remus did not even notice. he used to, when Sirius started to test all of these new things, though. The black haired guy would start shyly kissing him on his cheeks, hugging him, and as time passed, Sirius would go farther and farther, it just became natural. Nothing too explicit, just enough for the both of them to know, but also for the others not to notice. Remus got used to it, he actually liked these marks of affection. He felt accepted, for once. Like he belonged somewhere. He didn’t know yet where this « somewhere » was exactly, but he knew he would go there with Sirius, his best friend, his happiness, his everything. Something was wrong. Sirius was deeply in love with Remus. Everything felt so wrong about it. Everytime he thought of Remus that way, he could hear James telling him that he was ruining their friendship, he could hear Remus begging him not to think of him like that. When these thoughts didn’t stop him, when he was bold enough to actually imagine a future with Remus, everything he saw was terrifying. He could feel his father slapping him like he used to, his mother telling him she’s so disgusted, his parents and Regulus trying to change him, forbid him to go to Hogwarts, take him to a place for… People like him. As proud as he was of himself and his own accomplishment, even if he was not scared of his family anymore, he knew that if something ever happened, even Remus would be in deep, very deep trouble.   
« Sirius, you alright ? » Remus asked worriedly, since his friend opened the paper, it looked like he literally stopped existing. Was the drawing this bad ?  
Sirius immediately smiled and looked up to Remus. He looked back at the drawing. Remus Lupin, the guy who always forced Sirius to pay attention in class, used this whole time to draw him. How could he not be in love with this man ? « No I am not. How can I be alright when you give me the cutest gift ever ? »   
Remus blushed as he cleared his throat, motioning to the tick of the clock that rested upon the professor’s desk. The hand was slowly ticking towards the twelve, indicating the end of the class. They closed their textbooks, a quiet chatter filling up the room.


End file.
